In accordance with the division of International Patent Classification (IPC), a kind of windshield wiper connecting device, disclosed by this utility model, belongs to the technical field of wiper-arm connection structure, especially about a kind of element that connects the wiper rod with the wiper arm.
The car windshield wiper includes wiper body, connector and wiper arm. Among them usually the connector has a fixed seat and joints, the fixed seat is fixed at the middle part of main body of wiper and the joints are mounted at the fixed seat. After their matching, they are connected with the wiper arm mounted in front of the car glass. Generally speaking, the connector structures are set according to the structure of wiper arm, and most of them adopt a fixed-connection means, a kind of connector matches with a kind of wiper arm. However, all kinds of car wiper arms are different in shape and various in kind, bringing consumers a very heavy limitation while changing and choosing the wiper arm. That any style of wiper can be generally used for installation of any kind of wiper arm with different structure is the technological problem to be solved by the technical staff exactly in this field.
A kind of windshield wiper connecting device, disclosed by Chinese literature 201120190806.3, consists of fixed seat, connecting pieces and top cap through a matching, which may be satisfied with several kinds of wiper arms, but the kind of device is not suitable for other types of wiper arms on the market.